Days with a Jonas!
by Katieluvsnickj4always
Summary: This is my own Cinderella story. This would be my dream come true. The Jonas Brothers are so funny in this! Nick Joe Kevin and little Frankie are all included even a little Mama and Papa Jonas! Just read it please!
1. You Know who?

**Chapter 1**

There we were, Ambie, Lexxie, and I, on our away from our destination. We were on our way to becoming the next big girl band, Breaking Silence. Ambie and Lexxie hadn't stopped asking me where we were going since we left Florida. I mean they knew the basics: leaving for California, auditioning for a record label, but that was it. I wish I would have never told them I had a surprise for them. All I heard the whole day was, "come on, Katie. Tell us where we're going." More questions came my way, as we got closer to where we were going.

"So Katie, Lexxie tells me this surprise has to do with the beach. Is that true?" Ambie questioned me, like an investigator for a murder case.

"Yea… Sure… We'll go with that," I said keeping my cool. I was surprised at how long I had kept the secret.

"Come on! Just tell us! We're not giving up!" Lexxie told me with determination.

"OK!" I answered.

"Really?" said Ambie and Lexxie.

­"N-O, spells NO!" I said in a lecturing tone. "You're not giving up, and I'm not giving in. Besides we're almost there."

"Almost where?" Lexxie asked trying to outwit me.

"I'm not telling. WOW! You guys are going to love this," I told them.

So just as I ended the conversation, my phone rang. "And I'll wait for her to come. She won't break my…"

"Hey. Yea we're almost there. See ya in a bit. Yea I just said 'ya.' OMJ! You are so weird! Peace, love, and gap! Later hater," I said to the person on the phone.

"Who was it?" Ambie asked with her investigator face on.

"You can try to break me, but I WON'T FALL FOR THAT! I said half laughing, half serious.

Suddenly the whole car burst into laughter. It wasn't that funny, but I think the fourth Redbull pushed us over the top. We were laughing at everything. For the next thirty minutes, we danced and sung Jonas songs and played Eye Spy. I vaguely remember a "Marco Polo" thrown in there, but I don't know how we did it. Then for ten minutes we debated on weather or not Polo ever found Marco. Finally I turned down the street lined with big houses. We were there.

"What are we doing in the rich people's hood?" Lexxie asked.

"You'll see soon," I answered.

We got out of the car, and I started unpacking bags from the trunk. "Could ya'll help, please?" I asked as I dropped a bag on my toe. All I could think was 'OWW! The pain.'

I turned around to see my friends staring at a big old abandoned house. They had a puzzled look on their faces.

"Whatcha Looking at?" I asked.

"Oh… Well… It's cute, Katie," Ambie said.

"That's not where we're staying is it? If it is I'm going home," Lexxie said with a serious look on her face.

I busted into laughter. "No, Sillies! We're staying there!" I turned and pointed to the biggest house on the street.

"WOW!" Lexxie and Ambie exclaimed.

"How'd you do it?" Lexxie asked.

"Don't question my authority!" I said getting the weirdest looks. "JK! My friends live there."

"Who's your friend? Elvis? Yeppy Ambie! We get to meet a dead dude!" Lexxie said with the biggest grin on her face as she pulled her bag out of the trunk.

"Not just any dead dude," Ambie paused, "but the King!"

Both of my best friends busted out laughing.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Very funny. No but really. Better than the King!" I informed them.

"Better then the King?" they said simultaneously. "Who?"

"Well…" I started.

"Well what?" Ambie and Lexxie asked.

"The JoBros!" I blurted out.

"LOL, Katie. You are so funny!" Ambie said with laughter in her words.

"Yea. You almost had us fooled. Good one, Katie," Lexxie said patting me not he back.

"No, I'm serious. Come on," I dropped the bags and grabbed Lexxie and Ambie. I dragged them toward the door and rung the doorbell. "Ding dong dong ding ding ding ding dong," sounded though the house. Feet could be heard on the other side of the door. The door screeched open.

"Hey, Joe!" I said.

"Hey, Kates!" he said hugging me. "Who are your friends?"

"This is Non-believer, and this is Sorry, AKA Lexxie and Ambie."

"Hey. I'm Joe, the welcoming committee!" Joe joked, flirtingly.

"Joe, you're such a flirt," I told him.

"I only flirt with cute girls," he said winking at us.

"Humana! Humana! Humana!" Lexxie said eyes wide open.

"WWWWOW!" Ambie said informing us she was shocked.

Then a monstrous scream came from the two girls. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Joe plugged his ears, but it was too late.

His eardrums busted like the first time Nick J played the drums and caused a big gashing whole in the drums skin.

"OK. I'm over it now. Hi. I'm Ambie."

"Cool," he said turning toward Lexxie.

"And I'm… I'm … Oh great! I forgot who I am," Lexxie said blushing.

"You're Lexxie," Joe said smirking.

"Yea, I'm Lexxie. That's it."

"Joe, can you help us with our bags?" I asked.

"Sure can!" he ran toward the car.

We lingered behind.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Lexxie told me.

"Yea, little missy! How do you know the JoBros?" Ambie asked.

"I'll tell you later. Let's go help Joe," I said running and grabbing a suitcase.

So we each grabbed a bag. Joe told us Kev, Frankie, and Mrs. Jonas were out getting Taco Bell, Nick was out with Miley, and Mr. Jonas was taking care of some important business. Joe took us up to the guest room we'd be staying in. Oh boy that room was huge. It had two twin beds and its own bathroom.

"This is bigger than my room," I told Joe with excitement in my eyes.

"Anything is bigger then your room, Katie," Lexxie said.

"Yea, even this bathtub is bigger than your room," Ambie added.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Once again the comical styles of Ambie and Lexxie are revealed," I said giggling.

"LOL! And that's the smallest tub we have," Joe said completely entertained by the whole conversation.

"OK, explain this to me," Ambie said to me.

"Yea, how do you know the JoBros, and why didn't you tell us?" Lexxie asked.

"Well, when I went to Sacred Heart, so did Nick, Joe, and Kevin. We were like best friends. I was devastated when Nick and I got in to fifth grade, and they said they were moving back to New Jersey. I cried for like ever and eventually never talked to them again. So I would have told you at the first Jonas Brother's concert we went to, but you wouldn't have believed me. I had no proof. So just a couple of weeks ago, guess who called? Mrs. Jonas. Her and my mom were close friends. My mom told Mrs. Jonas about our trip, and she offered us a place to stay. I jumped on the opportunity. So Joe, Kevin, and I have the whole three weeks planned. Not only do we get to audition for Hollywood Records, thanks to Mr. Jonas and his boys, but we also get to hang out with everyone here and have a blast. There will be parties and Jonas Brother's concerts! It will be like living the star life before we become stars! Isn't that fun?"

"Yea, that's cool!" Lexxie said.

"And really awesome!" Ambie shouted.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZ," Joe snored.

"Joe!" I yelled.

"Oh sorry. That was a boring story. Anyone thirsty?" he asked.

We rolled our eyes and chased him down the stairs. After we settled down, Joe got bored again. He decided he'd make his own fun. Joe grabbed the big fluffy blue pillow and threw it at Lexxie.

"Oh no, Joe, Bad idea," Ambie said.

Lexxie grabbed the pillow and chucked it at Joe's tummy, but Joe had started the pillow war, and he was not going to let Lexxie finish it. He got up and swooped Lexxie into his perfectly toned arms. Then he gently tossed Lexxie on Ambie and me. Then the doorbell rang. I pushed everyone off of me and sprinted toward the door. I tripped over the pillow trying to get to the door.

"OWWW!" I cried out, but kept running for the door.

I opened the door and jumped into Kevin's arms.

"It's Mufasa!" I yelled.

"It's Katie!" he yelled in his best girl voice.

"Hi Mrs. Jonas," I said hugging Denise, a women like my second mother. "Thank you again for letting us stay here."

"You're very welcome. Anything for me to have another girl around here," she said.

Ambie and Lexxie ran into the room with Joe not far behind.

"Hi, Frankie. I'm Katie. I can remember when you were just a baby," I told Frank-The-Tank.

"What are all these babes doing in my house?" the nine-year old responded in his most gangster voice.

"Frankie," Mrs. Jonas scolded from the kitchen, "be nice."

Everyone laughed.

"Joe tells me you're quite the ladies man?" I stated.

"Yep, that's me," he answered.

"Frankie, Kevin, and Mrs. Jonas, I want you to meet my friends, Lexxie and Ambie," I said.

"Hello girls," Frankie said grabbing my friends' hands and kissing them softly.

Everyone cracked up, except for Mrs. Jonas.

"Hi, girls. Joe, did Nick call?" she asked.

"No, mommy," Joe answered.

"He was supposed to be home two hours ago, and what about your dad? Paul and I are going to dinner tonight, girls so you're stuck with the boys. I'm sorry. It's for Mr. Jonas' work."

"No problem, Mrs. J. We love the boys," I said turning toward Kevin and Joe. They had smiles on their faces from ear to ear.

The phone rang, and Mrs. Jonas picked up.

"DON'T YOU 'HI MOMMY' ME! NICHOLAS JERRY JONAS, I WANT YOU HOME RIGHT NOW, AND DON'T THINK YOUR GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A LONG TALK ABOUT YOU CERFUE WHEN YOU GET HOME! YOU'LL BE LUCKY IF YOU EVER SEE DAY LIGHT AGAIN!" She calmed down, "Nick I'm very disappointed in you right now. You better be home in the next twenty minutes, or you'll never leave this house again." She hung up the phone. "I'm sorry everyone. I just don't know what to do with that boy."

"Give him to me," I whispered to Ambie.

"He's been home late every night this week. I know he has a girlfriend, but he still needs to follow the rules of my house," Denise said, with sadness in her heart.

"Maybe you need to not let him go out with Miley, for awhile. You know until, he gets back on track, or at least until Katie and her friends leave. Katie didn't come all the way here to spend time with Nick and Miley. She came to ketchup with the Jonas family. Miley's not a Jonas. Katie can't ketchup with him if he's out with Miley can she?" Joe said as I shoot him a look that said, 'Loser. I don't want Nick to hate me.'

"Joseph, you're just saying that because you and Kevin don't like her," Joe's mother said.

"Me, too," said Frankie.

"No, mom, really, how can we all hangout together if he's out with Miley," Joe added.

"Maybe you're right, Joseph, but I don't want to drive him away," explained Mrs. Jonas. "OK, you guys, I'm going to the grocery store. Go ahead and eat."

With that she walked out the door.


	2. Jonas Love!

**Chapter 2**

Not five minutes later Nick walked in the door.

"Nick!" I said running towards him. Then I saw something that disappointed me, Miley!

"Hey, Katie. This is my girlfriend, Miley," Nick told me.

"Hi, Miley," I said with my best poker face on as I reached out to shake her hand.

She stared at my hand like it was a bug squished on the floor. Then she looked me up and down like I was a pathetic creature lower then her on the food chain. I hated her already and could tell she hated me.

"Hi," she said never shaking my hand.

How were we to have fun with the JoBros, if Miley was thrown into the mix?

"Nicky poo?" Miley said running her fingers through his curls

"Yep, Miles," Nick answered.

"Can you get me some water?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Sure, Babe," Nick answered going into the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes.

"So, Joe," I said changing the subject, "you got a girlfriend."

"Nope," Joe answered.

I elbowed Lexxie. Oh boy, did I get a look. It was one of those if looks could kill looks. Joe asked Lexxie, Ambie, and I if we were single. We all said yes.

"Well, why not? 'Ya'll,' as you put it, are pretty girls," Kevin asked.

"IDK, Kev," I answered.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I've never been on a 'real date' before," Lexxie told the boys.

"Lexxie, I'm going to take you on your first date," Joe said. "Well, if that's alright with you?"

"That's cool with me," Lexxie said.

"Kevin, we should go catch a movie later," Ambie said.

"Yea, that'd be fun!" Kevin exclaimed.

Great, I'm dateless again.

"Katie?" Frankie said trying to get my attention.

"Yea, Hun?" I answered.

"Will you go on a date with me?" he asked shyly.

Everyone laughed. This was definitely the smoothest nine-year old I'd ever met. Then I saw Miley whisper something in Nick's ear. She laughed, and he rolled his eyes.

"You know what, Frankie, you and I are going to stay home and have a game/movie night. I remember when your brothers and I used to do that," I said.

"Oh, yea, I remember those," Joe said.

"Remembered the time we played Twister?" Kevin asked.

"Yea, that was funny," Nick said.

"What's so funny about Twister?" Miley asked with her snooty attitude.

"Well, Miles, Kevin was the spinner, and the minute he said, 'Right hand blue' we all busted into laughter. I was laughing so hard I feel on Katie. Then, as if that wasn't enough, Joe fell on Katie and me," Nick explained to his oblivious girlfriend.

"Then, Kevin thought it'd be funny if he jumped on all of us," Joe added.

"Luckily no one was hurt," Kevin said.

"Speak for yourself. I was the one with over a hundred pounds of Jonas on me," I said rubbing my neck as if it were in pain.

Everyone started to laugh, except Miley, of course. She had a jealous look on her face. I don't know if it was, because I was she'd never played board games with the Jonas boys, or if it was, because she hated that I had played board games with them. I guess it was best we left out the part that the boys had no shirts on.

Frankie butted into my flash back, "Katie what's a game/movie night?"

"What? Nick, Joe, and Kevin never had any game/movie nights? Oh, boys I'm very disappointed in you. Frankie, a game/movie night is where we get to eat popcorn, watch movies, play games, and just hang out," I told the little boy.

"Awesome! Can we watch TMNT and Transformers?" he asked.

"Definitely! I love those movies," I told him.

"Really? Me too!" Frankie said enthusiastically.

Just then Mr. Jonas walked in, "Hi boys and girls. Oh, and Nick, little hint moms mad, girl out."

"Alright," he said grabbing Miley hand, "I'll walk you out."

Everyone was having a good time while Nick walked Miley out. I wasn't though. All I could think about was what was taking him so long. Wasn't he just dieing to come back in and talk about more Twister. Something told me it wasn't just a friendly talk. But maybe Miley was like me and just didn't want to say good-bye, or maybe they were making out. 'Gross!' I thought as chills went up my spin. Finally he walked back in, rubbing a bright red lipstick stain off of his cheek. I hope Miley was still wearing some, because if she used lipstick to give her lips color, her lips had to be as white as Cool Whip. All her lipstick was on Nick. Not long after Nick finally got all the lipstick off his face, Mrs. Jonas walked though the door.

Mrs. Jonas told Nick he couldn't see Miley while we were there. I could tell she said this cause after a screaming battle; Nick ran out and into his room and slammed the door. Maybe now Nick and I could have some ketchup time. I know he has a girlfriend, but we used to be best friends and hadn't talked since he left.

So after a while, Joe decided to take Lexxie to the beach, Kevin and Ambie left for a movie, and Mr. And Mrs. Jonas left for their dinner. It was just Frankie and I, until he fell asleep. Now it was just me.

Then Nick's door opened.

"Has my mom left yet?"

"Yea, you're clear," I said.

"Oh good, I was getting thirsty in there," Nick told me.

He grabbed some water. Then he came over and grabbed Frankie. He took Frankie to his room and came back out.

"So, Katie, what do you think of Miley?"

I thought about the best answered I could give without totally lying to Nick. "Well, Nick, I barely know her," I fibbed.

We started watching Transformers. I think I feel asleep though, because all I can remember is hearing Joe and Lexxie outside the door. Joe was telling a joke, and Lexxie giggled at it. Then Nick shot up hitting me in the head.

"Ouch!" I said.

"Sorry."

"No problem."

"So, Lexxie and Joe just got back?" he asked.

"Yea, they're probably outside making out," I said like a second grader who thought kissing was gross.

"Nah. Joe doesn't kiss on the first date."

"Yea, but hey really connected."

"I'll bet you a dollar they're just outside talking."

"OK! You're on!" I said rising to the challenge.

We snuck over to the door. I got up and peeked thought the blurred window. There were Lexxie and Joe arm in arm. He was holding her close, and they were kissing.

"Ha! Ha! I win! Beat that!" I said as Nick pulled the one out of his pocket. "No! I don't want that. I just want to hear you say it."

"Say what?"

"You were wrong!"

"Nope. Men never admit when they're wrong. Might as well take the dollar."

My mouth dropped open.

"Joking! I was wrong. Happy now?"

"Yep. Oh no! They're opening the door."

Panicked, I fell backward. Then Joe and Lexxie walked in. I was so embarrassed.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" I said recovering from my fall.

"Katie, I'm very disappointed in you. Spying on my brother and your best friend," Nick said smiling. It was the first time I'd seen him smile that ways since we got there.

"Yea right, Nick," Joe said. "I know Katie's not the mastermind of this."

"Yea… Hey, wait a second. Why can't I be the mastermind?" I asked.

"Well, this is diabolical!" Joe told me.

"Why were you guys spying on us anyways?" Lexxie asked.

"Spying… Pwsh… I don't spy," I said. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Great way to blow our cover," Nick whispered. "I pled her insanity!"

"Hey!" I said with puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry," Nick said.

"It's OK! Somebody had to do it sooner or later," I answered smiling.

"I don't care that you were spying on us. It's just next time can we have some privacy?" Lexxie asked.

"OK," I said with an innocent grin on my face.

So Lexxie and I realized it was already twelve o'clock, and we were tired. So we went up to the guest room to get ready for bed. I was brushing my teeth in the bathroom, when Lexxie realized Ambie wasn't home yet.

"Hey, Katie?" Lexxie said puzzled.

"Yep?"

"Did Ambie ever come home?"

"You know what no. We should call her."

I grabbed my blue Sync and pressed speed dial number two. It rang and rang. Finally her answering machine picked up.

"Ambie, get out of Australia," I started. "I know you're with one of the cutest guys on Earth, but your friends Katie and…"

"Lexxie."

"Are worried about you!"

"Yea, worried. So, call us back," Lexxie added, in a total gangster voice.

"Peace, love, and gap!" we both said.

Three minutes later Ambie called.

Ambie: "Hey. What's up you guys?"

Lexxie: "Nothing. Where are you?"

Ambie: "I'm at a fair. See Kev and I were going to go to a movie, but all the good ones

were sold out, so, he brought me here."

Lexxie: "Why couldn't Joe and I go there?"

Katie: "Oh, come on. At least you got some Jonas love. Lexxie and Joe kissed." I

clapped.

Ambie: "OMJ! You did? One sec Kevin."

Lexxie: "Yep."

Ambie: "Katie, how were you and Frankie?"

Katie: "Well, he fell asleep during the first movie, and we never got to any games. Then

Nick came out and took Frankie to his room. When he came back out we

watched Transformers. We both fell asleep. Then Lexxie and Joe stumbled to the

door. They were so loud, they woke Nick up and he hit his head on mine.

Luckily, he has curls to cushion the hit."

Lexxie: "Yea, so then they watched Joe and I kiss."  
Katie: "When are you coming home?" I asked changing the subject.

Ambie: "In a bit. We're riding the fairiswheel then leaving."

Katie: "OK. We'll be in bed."

Ambie: "Alright, bye."

Katie: "Nighty-night. Tell Kevin we both said night."

Lexxie: "Peace, love, and gap!"

We hung up the phone. Joe and Nick walked in.

"Oh, no. I'm indecent," I said with a serious face.

Both the boys screamed.

"I was joking! LOL!" I laughed.

Nick and Joe hugged me goodnight. Nick hugged Lexxie. Then Joe went our and kissed Lexxie on the cheek.

"Night Joe and Nick," Lexxie said.

"Night Nick and Joe. By the way Nick, Lexxie loves Joe!" I said as I got hit across the head. "OWWW! I've said oww and ouch a lot today. I think four times. You know what that means, four elephant size bumps on my head."

Everyone laughed except me. I wasn't joking.

"Night Lexxie and Katie," Joe said.

"Night Katie and Lexxie. And by the way Katie, Joe loves Lexxie, too," Nick said running down the stares with Joe chasing after him.

I giggled, and then looked at Lexxie. She had a huge smile on her face. I got up and turned out the lights.

"Night Lexxie," I said.

"Night Katie," she answered. "And by the way, love the surprise."

"I knew you would."


	3. Hollywood Records!

**Chapter 3**

The next morning I woke up to the smell of pancakes. Lexxie was in the other twin bed, and Ambie was in a sleeping bag on the floor. I tiptoed around Ambie, so I wouldn't wake her up. I want down stairs. OMJ! Joe was cooking!

"Joe, you cook?" I said surprised.

"Yep, the best cook ever," Joe answered.

"OK, Joe, I'll finish flipping my pancakes. I don't want you to burn them," Kevin said walking into the room.

"Oh, you are such a liar, Joe," I said hitting him upside the head.

"Hey, I still had to watch them while Iron Chief was gone," Joe explained.

"True dat 'cuz," I said. "Hey, later Ambie and I are going to make you guys some Doritballs."

"What the heck is a Doritball?" Joe and Kevin asked.

"Well… It's… Um… You'll have to wait. So hard to describe. So, Kev how was your night with Ambie?" I asked him.

"It was fun. We danced and talked and rode rides. I had fun of the first time in a long time. She's a sweet girl," Kevin said blushing.

"So, Kates, what did you and Nick do last night?" Joe asked.

"Nothing. Just watched a movie," I told the two of them.

"Did you guys kiss?" Kevin asked.

"No! Nick has a girlfriend! Besides that's so gross. He kisses Miley with that mouth," I said, with the best fake horrified looked I could paste on my face.

"It's not that gross. Come on. We need you to help us get rid of Miley," Joe said.

"Nope! Not happening. I'm not getting him mad at me, or getting caught up in a love triangle. I don't want a relationship with him. We're just friends," I said lying my butt off.

"Fine," Joe said.

I thought, 'No, try to convince me, please. Joe don't give up. I'm about to crack.'

"So, today's you guys' audition day. Are you nervous? What are you going to wear?" Kevin said throwing the questions at me.

"No, I'm actually not nervous, and I have no clue what I'm wearing. I'm just so excited," I answered.

"Are you going to throw up?" Joe asked.

"IDK, my BFF Joe," I said as he backed away slowly. "Joking! BRB I'm going to wake-up Ambie and Lexxie so we can eat, get ready, and go. I don't want to be late," I said smiling.

I ran up the stairs.

"Lexxie. Ambie. Wake-up call! Wake-up! Wake-up! Auditions today!" I yelled.

"Shh!" Ambie said.

"No! No, shh! Up! Up! Now!" I said.

"OK, I'm up," Lexxie said.

"Me, too," Ambie said rolling over.

"Ambie, what time did you get back last night?" Lexxie asked.

"I donno. Threeish," she answered.

"Ambie! Threish! That's why you're so tired," Lexxie said.

"Oo, I should kill Kevin. He knows we had a gig today," I said.

"No! No, no, no. Last night was the best night of my life. If you kill Kevin, I'll become ultra depressed, and I'll never talk again," Ambie responded.

"Was your night that good? What did you guys even do for the three hour after we called?" Lexxie asked.

"Well, we talked…" Ambie answered Lexis's question with the biggest grin ever on her face. No, really. She could have won the award for the biggest smile.

"Did you kiss him?" I asked.

"Pshhh… No… Ok, yes. But it was just a peck," Ambie said wiping the grin off her face.

"OMJ! That's awesome!" I told her.

"Katie, now you're the only one who's never kissed a Jonas," Lexxie said.

"Not necessarily true," I said turning way from my friends.

"OMJ! You kissed Frankie?" Ambie yelled.

"No!" I said laughing.

"But nick has a girlfriend," Lexxie said.

"If I tell you guys a secret promise not to tell anyone?" I asked.

"Yea," Ambie said.

"Pinky swear," Lexxie said reaffirming Ambie.

"Nick and I kissed in fifth grade. Don't tell Joe or Kevin, please," I pleaded.

"Wait, back it up. You and Nick kissed in fifth grade?" Ambie said sounding confused.

"Yea, we were each other's first kiss," I told my friends.

"Wow! I thought you felt so left out," Lexxie said.

"Nope, I knew what a Jonas kiss was like a long time ago. Don't lose a Jonas once you have one. No other guy or kiss will ever compare. Just a little advice from friend to friend," I informed them.

"Katie. Lexxie. Am… Am… Ambie. The pancakes are getting cold!" Kevin yelled from downstairs.

"OMJ! Kevin so just stuttered on your name. That's so cute. Oh, and guys, please don't tell Joe or Kevin. They never knew about Nick and me. We were afraid of what they might say," I pleaded, again.

"Katie, don't worry. We won't tell," Ambie said.

"Yea, it'll go to my grave with me," Lexxie said, crossing her heart.

Then Joe knocked on the door.

"You guys, pancakes are ready," Joe said.

We all ran downstairs and ate our pancakes. Then we ran back upstairs to get dressed. Once we were all done we told the boys boy, and Breaking Silence left.

When we got o Hollywood Records we were totally stoked. We all took a deep breath and got ready to sing. For our audition song we sung "True Friends." The head honcho said he wanted to see some of our lyrics. We pulled out our band binder we'd started the year before. So many memories were in that binder. While he looked at all of our stuff, we decided to sing another song. Suddenly, the door slammed open. Then the Jonas Brothers marched in with coffee and flower.

"Sorry we're late. Nick wouldn't get up," Joe yelled as he walked in.

"No way! You're not blaming this one on me. You were straightening your hair,' Nick said defending himself.

"Oh, sure Nick," Joe said fake crying, "blame the cute innocent one."

"Whatever," Nick said, rolling his eyes.

"We brought presents," Kevin said.

"The coffee was my idea," Joe said.

"Yea, but we spent my money. We drew straws. I lost again," Nick said.

"OMJ!" Breaking Silence yelled.

"What you guys doing here?" Lexxie asked.

"Well, we get the studio after you, and we thought we'd come be you cheerleaders. I would have worn a skirt, but it didn't fit. By the way, Katie, I'll buy you a new jean skirt," Joe said.

"It's OK. You can have it. Joe, I don't know what I'm more afraid of. The fact that you tried on my skirt, or the fact that I just said you can have it," I said laughing.

"Here are the flowers. (Cough) Look inside (cough)," Kevin said.

We all looked at him puzzled. Then we searched the flowers. Lexxie found it first.

"Red Bull!" she yelled.

"OMJ! OMJ!" Ambie said.

"Alleluia! I so needed this," I said hugging each Jonas.

"So, that was my idea," Nick said sticking his tongue out at Joe.

"Oh, you are such a Katie," Joe said.

"What?" Nick said.

"That is so Katie. She always sticks her tongue out at people," Joe continued.

"He is right you know," Kevin said.

"So just because I stuck my tongue out I'm her?" Nick said confused.

"Wait! What's wrong with being me?" I asked Nick.

"Nothing but… you're a girl," Nick answered.

"True dat 'cuz," I said.

"Oh you guys just stop arguing," Ambie said.

Ambie didn't see Nick, Joe, and I were still sticking out our tongues at each other. Good thing too because I think she would have hit all three of us in the head.

"So, are you guys doing good?" Kevin asked.

"We don't know. The dude hasn't talk to us since he started looking though our binder," Lexxie answered.

"You guys, this is gold. It's completely delicious," the head dude said. "I need to show your songs and your demo to my boss, but then I'll get back to you. Let me tell you girls don't worry. You girls are great, and you're just what this company needs."

Aww! Heart to heart moment. Breaking Silence hugged.

"You guys, this may actually happen," Lexxie said.

"I know," Ambie said.

"I'll call you guys," head dude said.

"Thank you Sr." we all said.


	4. Singing Their Song!

**Chapter 4**

The Jonas boys were on. They were recording songs for there new CD. When they were done with a song called "Not Today" when they walked out.

"So girls, we really need help with this next song. We feel like it needs the women's touch. Can you help?" Kevin asked.

"Sure, what do you need help with? Is there a line that doesn't sound right or something?" Ambie asked.

"Or something," Joe said.

"Well you guys have to tell us what you need help with, or we can't help," Lexxie said.

"We want you guys to sing with us. We'll put it on the record that you guys did backup. Please, help us?" Nick said showing his puppy dog face.

"What? You want us, non-official singers, to sing with you, the biggest artist in America?" I asked confused.

"Well you guys are really good, and we'd be honored if you'd sing by our sides," Kevin said.

"Well we'd be honored to sing by your sides too, but do you even know what you're getting yourselves into?" Ambie asked.

"Yea, we don't know any of your new stuff," Lexxie said.

"We'll teach it to you," Joe said.

"I don't know you guys," I said.

"Come on Katie. Live your life with spontaneity," Nick said.

What does that even mean I asked myself?

"Nick you can't use big words like that. It stumps my brain. If you guys want to do it I say let go for it. To spontaneity!" I shouted.

"To spontaneity!" Ambie and Lexxie yelled back.

We were all so nervous. We'd never even heard this song before. It was called "Sincerely" or something. The three boys ran though it once. I already feel in love with it. They told us that we'd sing with Kevin. Now we were ready to record:

**Nick:**

I don't know what I did wrong

And I told you sorry about a hundred times

I don't know why you think you're

Better than everyone on my side

And you crush everybody's dreams

But that's because

You're a mean mean drama queen

**Joe:**

I called you up after you said we were through

I told you how much I hate you

Then I ended my message

With a sincerely

And I was never yours

**Nick:**

You seemed to think you owned me

And I think I sort of thought that too

Now I know that we're over

Girl I'm free of you

I just wish I wouldn't have

Left all my friends for you

Cause they would have been there for me

When you were supposed to say I do

**Joe:**

I called you up after you hung up the phone

I told you about how much I don't care

**Kevin and Breaking Silence:**

Oooh I don't care

**Joe:**

You were never there

Then I ended the message

With a sincerely

**Kevin and Breaking Silence:**

Sincerely

**Joe:**

And I was never yours

**Nick:**

And if you think I need you

You can look back on my message

And here me say the words I hate you

**Kevin and Breaking Silence:**

I hate you

**Nick:**

I hate you

**Joe:**

I called you up after you hung up the phone

I told you about how much I don't care

**Kevin and Breaking Silence:**

Oooh I don't care

**Joe:**

You were never there

Then I ended the message

With a sincerely

**Kevin and Breaking Silence:**

Sincerely

**Joe:**

And I was never yours

**Nick:**

Sincerely

And I was never yours

**Kevin and Breaking Silence:**

I'll never be yours

That was it! We were finished, and it sounded great.

"Ya'll sound great," Kevin said.

"Oh no, Kevin! You're catching the accent," Joe said.

"Oh, shut up, Joseph!" I said sticking out my tongue.

"OK, so now what?" Ambie asked.

"We're going home to pick up Frankie. Then we're taking you guys shopping," Nick said.

"Shopping? Why?" Lexxie asked.

"Well there's a big party tonight and I…" Nick hit Joe in the arm. "WE were wondering if you girls wanted to go with us?" Joe said blushing.

I'd never seen Joseph Adam Jonas blush in my life.

"Yea! That's awesome," Lexxie said smiling.

"Our first famous people party," Ambie said excitedly. "Will we get to meet people?"

"Duh!" Kevin said jokingly. "I want everyone to meet you guys. I mean you're only the coolest girls in the world!"

"This party is going to be so rock star," I said in my gangster voice.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold up! We can't go anywhere until we get you guys totally gleamed out," Kevin said in his girl voice again.

"Oh, does that mean we have to dress up?" Lexxie asked.

"We all do," Joe answered.

"Eww! You mean in dresses?" Ambie asked.

"Yea," Kevin said.

"No!" we all yelled.

"Come on you guys," Joe said.

"We need you there," Kevin said.

"Do it for is," Nick said.

The three boys put on their puppy dog faces. Ambie and Lexxie broke instantly.

"OK," they said in sync again.

I held my ground, "Nope. I don't do dresses."

"Come on, Katie. It'll be fun. All of us dancing the night away. Hanging out. Catching up. You'll love it," Nick said trying hard to convince me.

"And I can't have fun in jeans?" I said.

"No! Oh, I know, Kates. There's going to be guys there," Joe said.

"Wait guys?" I said confused.

"Yea, we'll introduce you to all of our guy friends. Cody Linley, Jason Dolley, Jesse McCartney, Shia LaBeouf, Jeremy Sumpter from Peter Pan…" Joe said.

"OMJ! Stop it, Joe! Stop it! You can't have that many guys in one sentence… I'll go," I said finally breaking.

"I knew that'd work," Joe said.

"OK, so we'll meet you guys at subway. We're going to get Frankie," Kevin said.

"OK," I said.

"Later," Ambie said.

"Bye boys," said Lexxie, as Breaking Silence walked to their car.

So we went to Subway. Once we got there we placed our orders. The cook had a weird look on her face when we said we needed seven subs. Once Kevin, Joe, Nick, and Frankie walked in I think she understood.

"Frankie!" we all yelled when they walked in.

"Hello again, ladies," the smooth nine-year old said back.

We all sat down and started eating. We were all talking about the party when Frank-The-Tank interrupted.

"Girlfriend, we need to talk," he said in a serious tone, looking straight at me.

Kevin just about choked on his meatball sub, Joe had coke shooting out of his nose, and everyone else was laughing hysterically. OMJ! Frankie was talking to me. This could not be good.

"OK, Frankie," I said standing up.

He grabbed my hand and took me to a table where we could be alone.

"Katie… I think we're better as friends," he told me.

Great I'm being dumped by a nine year old.

"Oh, Frankie, I just thought we were friends. I mean I'm sure you're a great boyfriend and all, but we're just too different people."

I didn't want to tell him the truth. You're ay to young, and I don't like you. That would have crushed him.

"Good, because I like this girl, and I'm going to dance with her tonight at the party," he said.

"That's great, Frankie, and remember, if you ever need any advice, I'm your friend."

"OK."

We both got up and walked towards the table. Everyone was still laughing. It wasn't even that funny.

"So, Frankie, how's your girlfriend?" Joe asked jokingly.

"Shut up, Joe," I said, reaching across the table. Luckily Lexxie held me back.

"We're not going out anymore," Frankie said smiling at me.

"Oh, well I'm very sorry," Joe said, holding back a laugh.

After my Frankie talk, we all finished eating. Now, it was shopping time. We tried on dress after dress. We were all sick of glitter and jewels. Lexxie went in Blake's (totally glamorous Hollywood store) dressing room. There on a hanger was a red satin dress. She put it on and walked out. She knew instantly that was the dress. It was probably because she saw the face Joe made when she walked out. His face said "Whoa! She is gorgeous." Then Ambie and Kevin went over to the darker colored dresses. Kevin pulled out one dress and held it up to Ambie.

"What?" she asked, when his mouth dropped.

"Nothing… It's just… This dress is so you," he said handing her the ocean blue dress.

"OMJ! Kev, you're right. I'm going to go try it on," she told him.

The dress looked great on her. Kevin really knew what was best for her. Now it was just me. I could tell everyone was tired of shopping, and I was too. It's just every dress I seemed to try on made me look like a different kind of food. The purple a plum, the orange a pumpkin, and the green a green bean. I was about to give up, when I saw it. It flew at me like a bug hitting the window of a car. That's because Joe was throwing every dress he saw at me.

"Wait, wait, wait, I've got it!" I yelled, running into the dressing room.

"What? Are you right?" Lexxie asked.

"Yep, I'm great! I found the dress," I said.

I walked out in the dress, and Nick's eyes opened wide.

"Holy corn pops!" Nick said.

"So, what do you guys think?" I asked.

Nick snapped back into reality, "It's alright."

"What are you talking about? It's just alright?" I said looking in the mirror.

"No, Nick's just lost his mind," Frankie said.

"Yea, Katie, I like it," Ambie said, raising my confidence.

"Can we please go now?" Joe asked, with a hint of annoyance in his words.

"Yea, Joe, we're going," Lexxie said.

So, with that we left the store and drove to the house. We all ran inside to get ready. We were all doing our hair when Joe walked in.

"Hot hair! Hot hair!" he yelled.

Then he ran out. There was a long awkward silence. So, once we were done with our hair, we went downstairs. The boys had been ready hours before. When we got down the stairs, Nick was asleep on the couch.

"What took you guys so long?" Joe asked. "We've been waiting for two hours."

Joe grabbed a bottle of water and squirted it at Nick to wake him up.

"Joe! What's your problem?" Nick said furiously.

"We're ready to go," he told Nick.

Nick walked into the bathroom.

"Couldn't you wake me up like a normal person," he yelled from the bathroom.

"I'll have to try that next time," Joe said.

Kevin walked down the stairs.

"Hey, girls, you guys look great!" he said smiling at Ambie.

"Thanks," she said, smiling back.

"Yes, simply marvelous," Joe said.

All seven of us (Frankie too) locked arms and walked outside. What Breaking Silence saw next was so shocking; they almost dropped to the ground.


	5. Problem One!

**Chapter 5**

It was a hummer limo.

"Ahhhh!" we screamed.

"OK, you done now," Nick said.

"One sec," I said.

"Ahhh!" we screamed again.

"OK, now we're done," Ambie said.

"That's so cool!" Lexxie said, kissing Joe's cheek.

"You guys this is awesome!" I said as we all climbed in.

So when we got in the limo, Joe whispered something into Lexxie's ear. She giggled. Joe, Lexxie, Ambie, Kevin, and Frankie were all chillaxing and talking. I wasn't in the mood for that. Maybe that's because I knew I'd have to see Nick with Miley. Oh, I hate that girl. I'm not really jealous of her, it's just I don't want her taking up all of my catch up time with Nick. Oh, well. What can I do about it? I wonder if I can lick my nose. I stuck out my tongue and touched it to my nose.

"What are you doing now? I knew it was bad when you got quiet," Joe said.

Kevin was laughing.

"For your information, I was licking my nose," I said.

"How did that work out?" Kevin asked.

"Very nicely," I answered.

"Is it your goal in life to look like an idiot?" Nick asked, in his mean man tone of voice.

"No, it's my goal in life to make a bed car," I said laughing.

"Hey! It's my goal too," Lexxie said.

"Fine, it's our goal in life to make a bed car," I said.

"Why?" Kevin asked puzzled.

"We have no clue," Lexxie and I said.

"Actually, I've always wanted to know what it'd be like to drive and sleep at the same time,' I said laughing.

"I'm never letting you drive when I'm in the car," Nick said ruining my whole funny joke.

"OMJ! Nick, I was joking. Gosh, eat me why don't you," I said madly.

"Whatever,' Nick mumbled under his breath.

There was a long awkward silence after that. Then, finally, Ambie broke it.

"So, can't wait for that party," she said.

Everyone busted into laughter, except Nick and I. I was looking out the window. Man was I mad. I started tearing up. I shouldn't have snapped at him that quickly. I mean I should have been more patient with him. Oh, well. I'm going to forget about Nick and live tonight for me. Not for Nick.

We were finally there. I got out. After that, Kevin got out. He took Ambie's hand and offered to help her out. Joe did the same for Lexxie. We all walked in. The first fifteen minutes were basicly finding someone to talk to. I found Jeremy Sumpter. He's only the fifth cutest guy in the world. He's from the real people Peter Pan, yea, the hot blonde bombshell. We were talking about Peter Pan Peanut Butter, when Nick walked up.

"Hey, Katie, can I introduce you to a friend of mine?" Nick said.

"Um… Nick, I'm kind of talking to someone right now," I said turning back to Jeremy.

"Yea… I know, but…" Nick started.

"It's Ok, Katie. I'll be here when you get back. Then we can finish talking about Peanut Butter," Jeremy said smiling.

Nick and I walked away.

"Who talks about Peanut Butter," Nick said.

"I do, and next time I'm talking to a really cute guy can you make sure to LEAVE ME ALONE! Besides, I thought you weren't talking to me," I said.

"I never said that," Nick told me.

"Whatever," I said.

"So, Sheckler, this is Katie," Nick told the Ryan when we reached the couch.

"Hel-lo, Katie," he said.

He might as well have growled at me.

"Meow," he said.

And there we go.

"Uh… Hey… Nick can we talk?" I said smiling at Nick.

"Sure," Nick said.

"Alone!" I said grabbing him be the arm.

"What's wrong?" he asked when we were off to the side.

"What's wrong! What's wrong! I do not, I repeat, do not want to be hooked up with your loser friends," I said angrily.

"Oh, you are so shallow."

"Excuse me.

"Yea, you're shallow. Just give him a chance."

"Oh, yea, a chance. He just meowed at me. Next thing you know we'll be married. No, mot happening."

"Well, I need you to leave me alone," Nick said.

"What? I came all the way to California to see you and your brothers, and you expect me to leave you alone. You know what fine."

"No… Katie… It's just… I KNOW YOU STILL LOVE ME!"

"No, Nicholas, you are so wrong. You think I still love you. If I did still love you the feelings are all gone now. If I did it would be a brother/sister love, not an 'I'm infatuated with you love.' Not a love like your crazy obsessed girlfriend has for you. I'm over you! Get it. OVER YOU! If I do feel anything for you it's hate!" I said.

I turned to walk out. Everyone was staring. I guess we were louder than we thought, because the whole room was staring at us. For the second time that night, my eyes filled with tears, as I ran out of the building and sat on the steps. Ambie and Lexxie weren't far behind.

"OMJ! Are you alright?" Lexxie asked.

"No! No, j's. Leave j's out of everything. I hate him so much! He's so stupid!" I said venting my feelings to my friends.

"What about j's in Joe? Do I have to say Oe now? I love Joe. I'm going to go get Oe and Kevin,' Lexxie said running inside.

"Katie, look you'll be fine," Ambie said.

"No, you're wrong. I like Nick, and like the idiot I am, I told him I hate him. He's never going to forgive me," I said.

"Him forgive you? He just called you shallow in front of everyone. Then he yelled out that you love him. You didn't even sell him out after that. Yea, you said you hated him, but you didn't falsely accuse him of something you knew nothing about," Ambie said being her supportive self.

Then Lexxie, Joe, Kevin, and Jeremy walked out.

"Oh, Kates, are you alright?" Joe asked as him and Kevin hugged me.

"No, I just lied to your brother. The thing is I do care about him, and I did love him. I think I still do, even after he embarrassed me in front of everyone. I ruined everything. I wouldn't be surprised if you guys hated me," I told them.

"Now why would we hate you?" Kevin said.

"Well, I didn't tell you guys about Nick and I in fifth grade," I answered.

"Granted I think you should have told us, I wouldn't have. We used to be so immature. We would have mad fun of you forever," Joe said.

"Yea, but we're not mad at you. We're mad at Nick," Kevin said.

"No! Everyone, this is between nick and me. You guys don't hate him because we're fighting," I said.

"We don't hate him," Joe said.

"We're just mad, because he hurt you. He called you shallow. Katie, we're not going to let him hurt you and get away with it. Yea, we love him and always will, but we love you too. You're like the sister we never had," Kevin said.

"He still likes you though," Jeremy said.

"Who's this guy?" Joe asked.

"This is Jeremy. How do you know he likes me?" I asked.

"Well, it's just in the way he looks at you. I can tell," Jeremy said.

"Oh, great, he likes me. He's got a girlfriend. I told him I hate him. I actually like him. What do I do?" I said all in one breathe.

"Maybe… You should get him away from Miley," Lexxie said.

"Yea but how?" I asked.

"Well, why don't you fake a boyfriend? I mean then if he likes you he'll get jealous, and you'll be able to tell he likes you. If he doesn't get jealous, then he doesn't like you, and you know you need to move on. My ex-girlfriend did that to me. I know it sounds shallow but it's not. I think? Well, if the guy knows that you're trying to make Nick jealous than it's not. OK maybe it is, but I'm sure one of your close friends would do it for you," Jeremy said.

"That's a really good idea Jeremy, but all of my guy friends like that already have a girlfriend," I said.

"Yea, nice thought though… Wait Jeremy," Lexxie said. "Why don't you pretend to go out with Jeremy?"

"Yea, you can go out with me. What have you got to lose?" Jeremy asked.

"Jeremy, you're right. Will you go out with me?" I asked.

"Of course," he answered.


	6. MOVED

Hey 4 the rest of the story go to my new story Road to Fame!!!! It's the new and improved Days with Jonas!!!! Sorry 4 the inconvenience.


End file.
